


Furries And Supercomputers

by TheInsanelyGayJaredK



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: A little side of angst please, First fic so be warned, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Maybe a happy ending, Michael’s Mom is Heather M, Michael’s adopted, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Squip is back because original, Squip is now human too because drama! At the Heere house, Squip redemption, Trans Rich, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsanelyGayJaredK/pseuds/TheInsanelyGayJaredK
Summary: Bad at summarizing)After the disaster that was the play Jeremy Heere is willing to put that behind him and have a great summer. Except everything falls apart not even a day in. With his ticket to getting Mountain Dew Red n Ohio, Jeremy has to suck up and deal with the satanic iPod Nano. This is going to be a great summer.





	1. Jeremy gets bullied by his friends and gets Mctriggered

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh first fic! So be warned. I’m typing this on a phone too so it’s going to be garbage. First chapter is literally just a chat. If you can’t tell the names let me help.  
> Jeremy- DolphinFreak and Boyf  
> Michael- Riends  
> Rich-MyLittleArson  
> Christine-TheaterChild  
> Jenna-GossipQueen  
> Jake-SpaceJamIsAGoodMovie  
> Brooke-PinkBerryPrincess  
> Chloe:ChloeWillSnapYourNeck

_DolphinFreak is online_  
DolphinFreak:Stop changing my name its not funny rich  
_MyLittleArson is online_  
MyLittleArson: get fucked heere  
DolphinFreak: Can I go a day without you changing it?  
_Riends is online_  
Riends:Yeah Rich if youre gonna expose jer at least do something new  
Riends: We all know jers a furry  
_TheaterChild is online_  
TheaterChild:What's a furry?  
_DolphinFreak changed their nickname to Boyf_  
MyLittleArson:it means jeremy is attracted to animals  
TheaterChild:DOES THAT MEAN HE HAS A CRUSH ON MY DOG?  
Riends:Totally  
Boyf:No I dont stop  
TheaterChild:I'm going to arrange a date for you guys!!!!!  
_GossipQueen is online_  
GossipQueen:Take pictures I live for this  
MyLittleArson:take jeremy and your dog to sea world  
_SpaceJamIsAGoodMovie is online_  
SpaceJamIsAGoodMovie:What did I miss?  
TheaterChild: Jeremy is taking my dog to SeaWorld for a date!  
SpaceJamIsAGoodMovie:That's a bad idea  
Boyf:Thanks Jake  
SpaceJamIsAGoodMovie: Jeremy would obviously cheat on Shakespeare with a dolphin  
Boyf:Does ANYONE like me on this chat?  
_PinkBerryPrincess is online_  
_ChloeWillSnapYourNeck is online_  
PinkBerryPrincess:Me and Clo got frozen yogurt again :p  
PinkBerryPrincess: To celebrate the first day of summer :D  
ChloeWillSnapYourNeck:Yeah and they had a new topping wanna hear Jeremy?  
Riends: I think you mean wanna hear heere?  
SpaceJamIsAGoodMovie:Good pun  
Boyf:Do I want to hear?  
MyLittleArson:why would tall ass care about a topping from your frozen yogurt cult?  
PinkBerryPrincess:It's shark gummy thingies  
Boyf:Im leaving  
_Jeremy Heere left the group chat_  
GossipQueen:Moody  
MyLittleArson:whens his birthday  
Riends:Why?  
SpaceJamIsAGoodMovie:He wants to buy him a dolphin mask  
MyLittleArson: how did you know?????? witchcraft  
SpaceJamIsAGoodMovie: You won't stop giggling about it  
GossipQueen: #Exposed  
TheaterChild: So does Jeremy like my dog or is that a joke?  
PinkBerryPrincess:Well he liked my sexy dog costume  
ChloeWillSnapYourNeck: Wow  
TheaterChild: So wait am I a furry, because I like my dog?  
Riends:No furrys are people who are sexual attracted to animals  
TheaterChild: He's not aloud near my dog anymore then.  
MyLittleArson:got to go burn down a house see ya  
SpaceJamIsAGoodMovie:You need to stop saying that  
MyLittleArson:yOU nEeD tO sToP sAyInG thAT  
_SpaceJamIsAGoodMovie is offline_  
MyLittleArson: love you too  
_MyLittleArson is offline_  
TheaterChild:I'm going to take the dog Jeremy isn't aloud to go near anymore for a walk.  
Riends:Have fun and don't walk to close to jers house  
TheaterChild:Thanks!  
Riends:Np  
_TheaterChild is offline_  
_PinkBerryPrincess is offline_  
_ChloeWillSnapYourNeck is offline_  
GossipQueen: Not even a goodbye?  
Riends: Rip  
Riends:I have to pack  
GossipQueen:For What?!?!!  
Riends:I’m leaving my basement for once so my mom can drag me to ohio  
GossipQueen:W h a t f o r  
Riends: Just one of her friends from highschool  
GossipQueen: Tell me if anything happens  
Riends:I’ll fill you in if my suitcase eats me  
_Riends is offline_  
_GossipQueen is offline_


	2. Jeremy and the case of the last day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah plot? Not in my lobby

Jeremy Heere sat at his computer, staring at the blank screen. First day of summer, yay. The last few moments of school were kind of traumatic. He waited in his history class as he heard Dustin Krops yell about Nickle Shot Night at O’Halligans. Jeremy was 100% sure he was going to hear about Dustin dying from alcohol poisoning, but what did Jeremy know? A few moments after that, the final bell rang and Jeremy bolted out of that classroom as fast as his twig legs could go. See, he felt like Simba as he tried to get to his locker while also seeing unlucky kids get trampled. Once he reached his locker, he had his friends standing around there chatting. Apparently, he was the last kid to get out of class since the school was almost empty already. Schools when empty were scary and looked like the zombie apocalypse just happened. Everyone seemed to be in deep conversation about something. He listened in to bits and pieces conversation as he cleaned out his locker.   
“......Madeline fucked the English teacher.....” Jeremy heard a bit of mumbling from his friends before loud Jenna answered,

“No, the other English teacher!”

Jeremy sighed before throwing away the remains of this year. Mostly just papers and pencils that mysteriously disappeared on the third day of school. He joined then soon after, holding his bag that had the word “Boyf” still scribbled on. “Hey what are your plans?” He asked, trying to ditch the old conversation topic. Each one gave him an answer, somehow without screaming it all at once.

Jenna answered first. “I have a job at the mall.”

They all looked at her, wondering what job and what coupons they could use her for. She sighed before looking up from her phone for the first time in forever. “It’s Justice....”

Jeremy didn’t understand what Justice was, or why Chloe thought that was the funniest thing imaginable. He didn’t question it, as someone else answered Jeremy’s question.

“Well, I’m going to New York for a week.” Christine answered, grinning. “I’m going to see some musicals and do some touristinginging.” She added two more ‘ing’s to the word.

‘Of course she was. Good for her, though’ Jeremy thought. Christine only seemed to like two things: musicals and POP figures of musical characters. “I’m going to ruin Jake’s life... with finger guns and Dad jokes.” Rich looked mighty proud of that, seeing as he had a huge grin plastered onto his face.

“And I’m going to tolerate and enjoy each and every one.” Jake replied grinning that trademark wholesome Jake Dillinger grin™.

“And I’m being gayblocked so I can spend the summer with my mom and her friend from high school. Apparently we're gonna be spending a lot of time in a graveyard.” Michael added. Jesus Christ, that was a little dark.

Everyone kind of just stared at Michael trying to process the sanity of Michael and his mom. “Anyway.....” Chloe said, before launching into a small speech about her and Brooke going to do some girlzzzz bonding time over the summer. Jeremy honestly tuned out after Brooke used the word ‘Besties’. No one asked what Jeremy was doing over the summer so he didn’t answer. He wasn’t doing anything this summer, anyway, so if anyone asked, it would just be Jeremy stammering an answer.

“Where the fuck did everyone in this school go?” Rich asked as everyone looked around. Half the lights were already turned off. “sPOoKY!” Michael said before making claws at Jeremy. Something about that made Jeremy want to die. Which was fine with Jeremy, seeing as anything involving him and death is okay.

“How long do we have before they broom us out?” Christine asked while looking at the janitor, who was giving them a dirty look.

“Yeah, we better go.” Chloe answered before dragging Brooke to the doors. Soon, everyone followed. That left Jeremy to walk out with Michael. “Are you really going to be gone ALL summer?” Jeremy asked. After the whole Squipcident (Name courtesy of Rich), he had been pining and pining, and pretending to not be pining for Michael. Michael nodded in return to his question. “I’ll make sure to get WiFi so you can talk to me.” That was sweet, but also if anything went wrong, Michael was probably the only mature one out of the eight of them. Chloe scared him, Brooke sometimes wasn’t in this plane of existence, Jenna can’t keep a secret for the life of her, Rich and Jake didn’t know how to solve his ‘nerd problems’, and Christine, bless her heart, doesn’t even know what a weed is. So yeah, by the time Michael gets back from New Jersey, it’s going to be in flames and covered in Hello Kitty duck tape. “Love you.” Jeremy said. Oh, yeah, Jeremy finally got the nerve to go up to Michael and announce "Uhh, hey I’m, um, kind of bi for you...” a few weeks prior and everything had went well.

Now, Jeremy sat spinning in an office chair on the verge of vomiting. Okay, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Standing up slowly, he attempted to walk to the bathroom to see if he actually was going to throw up. The world was spinning at the speed of sound, so he just sat there for a solid five minutes. He waited.... and was distracted by a crack in his bathroom tile he had never noticed before. After deciding that he wasn’t going to die from spinning in a chair at Sonic speeds, he stood up to leave. As he turned off the bathroom light, there was a weird glow from the corner.... That’s normal, right?

Right?

Right?

**"You can’t ignore me forever, Jeremy."**

“Fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I know these chapters are short but I have ideas I promise. Also thanks to my friend Rich for reading this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Heere we are. Sorry for the short chapter, it is the first one. Next chapter will have plot I swear. I’m so sorry for this. It looks bad.


End file.
